Movie Night
by childproof.bottlecaps
Summary: You know,' Sora mused, 'there is nothing more distracting than a bag of fried potatoes being thrown in front of you. Well, maybe a naked Riku, but that's beside the point.' AU, RikuSora & AxelRoxas


**Movie Night**

* * *

**Author's Note! Yay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, there'd be a lot less gameplay and a lot more porn.

Uh, yeah, have you ever had really disruptive friends with you while you were watching a movie? No? I hate you.

Just kidding! Now read, ye audience!

* * *

"Pass me the chips, Roxas."

A bag of barbeque chips was passed across Sora's face. Soon after, a false gag was heard from his left side.

"Ugh! I hate barbeque." The bag of chips was crinkled, masking the noise of the antagonist's cries through the television speakers. As said bag was tossed across Sora's line of vision, another bag sailed through the air. The chocolate-haired boy grit his teeth inconspicuously. Double the vision-blockage, double the sound of crackling chip bags. Damn chips. Couldn't popcorn have sufficed?

"Will sour cream and onion be good enough for you, Oh Almighty Riku?" asked Roxas, rolling his eyes and slurping his soda loudly. Sora clicked up the volume to hear the heroics of the action movie they'd rented. Axel, the _darling _pyromaniac that was Roxas' boyfriend has intrigued the quartet-ish group with the idea of a "Movie Night" every Thursday night. Sora had leapt at the prospect of watching Adam Sandler and cartoons on the huge flat screen T.V. in Riku's living room with three… Well, _two _of his favorite people. Axel was nice and all, but he just wasn't in the same league as his brother and boyfriend who he loved passionately – even if they didn't necessarily love each other.

Or like. They most likely didn't enjoy the opposing force much, either.

"Ugh, who eats this shit?" the boyfriend responded, fisting the chip bag and tossing it past Sora's line of vision. Again.

_You know,_ he mused, _there is nothing more distracting than a plastic bag full of fried potatoes being thrown around in front of you._

He then proceeded to glance at Riku, silver hair artfully messed around him like a painting of Zeus, only much more fuck-me-now.

_Well_, he flushed as he thought, _a naked Riku, but that's beside the point._

"Well, _excuse _me! That's all we have," said the blonde brother. "You can handle bringing your own damn chips next time since you're so picky." Roxas then moved to fluff Axel's (who was sleeping soundly; how ironic) hair, which distracted Sora with its fire-engine-red status.

Riku huffed out, "You know, if you weren't Sora's brother and Axel's love muffin," Roxas flushed roses and tulips in the minimal light from the television as Riku's lips quirked into a smirk, "you wouldn't even be here." The gunshots and explosions blared angrily as Sora's left eyebrow twitch. As if he knew what was coming, he pressed the volume button a few more times.

"Maybe I don't want to be here," Roxas said. "Maybe I just came for Axel." The brunette's eyebrow twitched. Again.

"Maybe you should wake your Axel-cookie and leave," Riku responded. Another twitch from Sora. Too many pastry nicknames.

"Maybe I will!" Double twitch.

Riku laughed disdainfully. "Fine! Get your ungrateful ass out of here!" Twitchtwitchtwitch.

"Fine! I –"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Sora shouted over the quarrelling boys _and _the television. Not an easy feat. Axel even stirred a bit, but promptly fell on top of his boyfriend's arm, snoring lightly. Ironically, the chips laid forgotten on the coffee table, their plastic encasing quite silent. "It's always a fight or argument between you two, Jesus! Can you be not at each other's throats for ninety minutes of a movie the _both_ of you decided on?" Sora crossed his arms and melted farther into the cushions supporting/dissolving his back.

Roxas peered at him, slightly amused and slightly surprised, with eyebrows raised. Riku's elegant arch was high as well as he muttered an, "Oh, I see."

"Meh, whatever. The movie's almost over, anyway," Axel proceeded to pipe up, contentedly snuggling with Roxas' slender arm as he broke a short silence.

"What the fuck?!" Riku looked at him with an inquiry smattered with profanity. "You were awake?"

Axel laughed. "Yeah, how was I supposed to sleep through the one-million-decibel movie playing and that shit-fest spat you and Roxie had?" He grinned as he said, "No fucking way." His fire-engine threads of hair swished towards Sora, his mouth saying amusedly, "I'd say congrats on confronting them, 'cause that distracting shit would have annoyed me, too, but that movie sucked. Who picked it out, anyway?"

"Your love muffin!" Riku laughed out. The spiky blonde scowled and abruptly stood up, causing Axel to topple over and bash his cheekbones against Sora's thigh.

Roxas ground out, "I'm going home," as he crossed his arms somewhat haughtily. "And you wanted that movie, too."

"But you can't drive!" Sora exclaimed, looking at his brother as though he'd suddenly grown two extra heads. Axel, however, came to his aid.

"I'll take him back to my house!" he said, a grin evident in his voice. Then, as he suggestively raised an eyebrow, looking straight at Roxas' neck, he purred, "Maybe I can get his undies out of a… bunch, as well."

Sora and Riku groaned. "Oh, God, didn't want to envision that," Riku responded with a shudder. A soft, gagging "seconded" emerged from an unsuspected sofa cushion. Axel just laughed and tugged a pink-faced Roxas away with a flick of his wrist, two fingers held up lazily. After the couple left, Sora looked at Riku, then the two bags of chips, and at Riku again. He sighed.

"Why do you two have to fight over the most trivial things, I swear…"

Riku gazed at him in the dim light of the captions scrolling on the screen. "And yet you still love me." He proceeded to pounce onto Sora, straddling slim hips. "Maybe I can make up for ruining the movie by entertaining you in… other ways." A slender silver eyebrow rose as a tanned hand threaded itself in his hair. Sora let a soft, warm smirk flood over his face.

"Maybe you can." He pulled Riku's head down, just so their lips were hardly an inch apart. "Now kiss me already."

-- Fin, bitches! --

* * *

Huh, that was shorter than I expected it would be when I was writing it in my notebook. Stupid deceptive notebook/handwriting! 

Please, if you got this far, please review. You know that periwinkle button below? Yeah? Press it. Now.


End file.
